Little Dot
Little Dot Polka is a Harvey Comics character. About Little Dot Dot is a young girl who is obsessed with dots. Anything that is round looks like a dot to her and fascinates her. She usually wears a red dress with black polka dots, and a matching bow on her ponytail. Her best friend is Little Lotta, and her parents are Mr. Polka and Mrs. Polka. Uncles and Aunts A long-running gag, which eventually spawned its own comic title, involves Dot's large number of eccentric uncles and aunts. Their names usually imply something about their character. * Aunt Aqua * Aunt Badge * Aunt Cheeky * Aunt Chirpy * Aunt Cubie * Aunt Filma * Aunt Flora * Aunt Glamma * Aunt Gwendolyn * Aunt Hope * Aunt Jen * Aunt Lovey * Aunt Lushus * Aunt Mata * Aunt Scribble * Aunt Secky * Aunt Sobb * Aunt Teevy * Aunt Travl * Aunt Vaxine * Uncle Airy * Uncle Arty * Uncle Astro * Uncle Big Topp * Uncle Braggmore * Uncle Branes * Uncle Brayv * Uncle Buck * Uncle Cueball * Uncle Daring * Uncle Dash * Uncle Dutch * Uncle Espion * Uncle Felix * Uncle Foamy * Uncle Frosty * Uncle Get-Rich-Quick * Uncle Gloomy * Uncle Hansom * Uncle Hocus * Uncle Icy * Uncle Jet * Uncle Judd * Uncle Junk * Uncle Mogul * Uncle Nugget * Uncle Piltdown * Uncle Pressly * Uncle Pudge * Uncle Rock * Uncle Rush * Uncle Seller * Uncle Shoot * Uncle Shower * Uncle Slowly * Uncle Sly * Uncle Smiley * Uncle Sneezer * Uncle Sod * Uncle Space * Uncle Speedy * Uncle Stryker * Uncle Stunty * Uncle Tape * Uncle Tricky * Uncle Tweeter * Uncle Typo Appearances Dot starred in her own titles: * Little Dot * Little Dot Dotland * Little Dot's Uncles and Aunts She also appeared in: * Richie Rich 1 - "Little Dot", "Uncle Tape's Speedy Fixer" * Richie Rich 2 - "Little Dot", "Little Dot Meets Uncle Rush" * Richie Rich 3 - "Little Dot", "Little Dot and Her Uncle Pudge" * Richie Rich 4 - "Little Dot", "Dot's the Limit!" * Richie Rich 5 - "Little Dot", "Sneaky Business" * Richie Rich 6 - "Little Dot", "No More Dots" * Richie Rich 7 - "Little Dot", "Dot's Dandy" * Richie Rich 8 - "Little Lotta", "Little Dot", "Sure Cure" * Richie Rich 9 - "Little Lotta", "Little Dot", "Little Dot Meets Uncle Sneezer", "Crazy Mixed-Up Night" Cover Cameos * Little Lotta Foodland 1 (frames) * Little Lotta Foodland 2 * Little Lotta Foodland 3 (frames) * Little Lotta Foodland 4 (frames) * Little Lotta Foodland 5 (frames) * Little Lotta Foodland 6 (frames) * Little Lotta Foodland 7 * Little Lotta Foodland 8 (frames) * Little Lotta Foodland 9 (frames) * Little Lotta Foodland 10 (frames) * Little Lotta Foodland 11 * Little Lotta Foodland 12 (frames) * Little Lotta Foodland 13 * Little Lotta Foodland 14 (frames) * Little Lotta Foodland 15 (frames) * Little Lotta Foodland 16 (frames) * Little Lotta Foodland 17 (frames) * Little Lotta Foodland 18 (frames) * Little Lotta Foodland 19 (frames) * Little Lotta Foodland 20 (frames) * Little Lotta Foodland 21 (frames) * Little Lotta Foodland 22 (frames) * Little Lotta Foodland 23 * Little Lotta Foodland 24 (frames) * Little Lotta Foodland 25 * Little Lotta Foodland 26 * Little Lotta Foodland 27 * Little Lotta Foodland 28 (frames) * Little Lotta Foodland 29 (frames) * Richie Rich 14 (name only) * Richie Rich 39 * Richie Rich 105 * Richie Rich 113 (frames) * Richie Rich 114 (frames) * Richie Rich 115 (frames) * Richie Rich 116 (frames) * Richie Rich 117 (frames) * Richie Rich 118 (frames) * Richie Rich 119 (frames) * Richie Rich 164 * Richie Rich Vol 2 No 15 (name only) Category:Little Dot Category:Characters Category:The Harveyverse